Dia de verano
by Ami Catherine Rose
Summary: Por que siempre es bueno relajarse y disfrutar de un hermoso dia en la playa... y aun mas cuando tu novia te invita a nadar. IchiHime Lemmon... para Kotomi-chan y los maravillosos lectores


Holis… bien pues esta idea ya estaba y no era justo que la tuviera encerrada en mi cuaderno, así que finalmente la vengo a compartir con todos ustedes.

Y como se que a una cierta chica que comienza con K y termina con otomí (**Kotomi**) ejem… ejem… pues es una nena que disfruta mucho leer todo tipo de **IH**, en especial Lemmon (M)… pues le vengo a dedicar este, que aunque no es muy largo espero de corazón y con todo mi cariño que le guste. Dedicado para ella… y los que deseen pasar a leer.

_**Advertencia: **__Con contenido explicito para gente con criterio amplio (__**N/A:**__ A esta edad ya casi todos somos adultos)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Este Fic se basa después de la primera vez que van todos a la playa en un relleno (__**N/A:**__ No recuerdo ahora el capitulo pero anda después del 200 en el anime)… los personajes utilizados no son míos. Solo poseo la idea._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAMIO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Día de verano**

-Sugoi –saltaba con energía una hermosa chica pelinaranja que observaba a su alrededor con emoción –Vamos Kurosaki-kun… rápido –hablaba jalando el brazo del chico

-Matte Inoue… -intentaba decir algo el Kurosaki mientras era arrastrado por la arena de la playa

Aquella vez que estuvieron ahí fue muy divertido. La habían pasado de maravilla en compañía de todos los amigos y las locas ocurrencias los divirtieron mucho.

-Hey chicos… solo no tarden demasiado –mencionaba la atractiva Shinigami de cabello negro amarrado en una coleta, haciéndola lucir muy guapa al ver alejar el par de pelinaranjas.

Ante esto Ichigo le dirigió una mirada asesina a su amiga por las ocurrencias que hablaba

-No hay problema Kuchiki-san –dijo la chica sonriendo ampliamente

-Y cuídala… Ichigo –hablo Rukia cruzándose de brazos con una mirada burlona y picara

-¿Ah?... –fue lo único que Ichigo pudo articular

Durante las increíbles vacaciones de verano para la preparatoria de Karakura. Ichigo, Ishida, sado, Orihime y otros amigos más habían planeado descansar en la playa, justo como la vez pasada.

-¿No te parece que también deberíamos divertirnos como Ichigo e Inoue? –le susurro al oído Renji a su novia pelinegra, abrazándola por detrás.

-Renji… baka, no, no, ellos… déjalos en paz. Mas por el idiota de Ichigo que solo se la pasa pensando en corromper a Inoue, y ahora tu actúas igual –le hablo la Kuchiki sonrojada por las palabras que le dedico su novio.

Aquella pareja de mejores amigos había ido conociéndose y acercándose aun más desde que Ichigo intervino en la Sociedad de Almas. Por lo que ahora habían tenido mucho mas misiones juntos y el tiempo que compartían les sirvió para al fin declararse sus sentimientos, que en ese momento fueron tontos y vergonzosos, pero aquellos lazos de amistad que los unían, ahora, los habían atado por siempre…

Mientras aquella pareja continuaba con tiernas caricias (algo raro entre ambos, ya que nunca se dejaban ver en aquella situación). El par de extraños pelinaranjas seguía con su huida, lejos de la vista de sus amigos.

-Humm… parecer ser que mi Hime estará divirtiéndose con Ichigo –exclamo de manera infantil una hermosa Shinigami de ojos azules claro, observando atenta a la pareja y emocionándose imaginando toda clase de escenas eróticas para ellos.

-Rangiku-san… p-por favor deja de imaginar cosas que… no lo son –comento Isane completamente sonrojada ante los gestos que producía la rubia.

-¿Ah? ¿Yo…? Pero si no estaba pensando nada malo, tan solo una realidad cercana –dijo la teniente de Decimo escuadrón guiñando un ojo –Además… deberías preocuparte por ir tras Iba-san en lugar de quedarte aquí

Sonrojando nuevamente a la teniente del escuadrón 4, se retiro rápidamente del lugar donde se encontraba Rangiku.

Llegando hasta donde posaba la ojiazul, apareció un hombre Shinigami de cabellos negros revueltos y con tatuajes en el cuerpo y cara, con un marcado numero 69.

-Ho… hola Rangiku-san –saludo un muy sonrojado y nervioso Hisagi, quien examinaba detenidamente la perfecta anatomía de la Shinigami con la brisa del mar moviendo su cabello. Por Kami, era toda una diosa en ese pequeño y provocador bikini.

Mientras, Ichigo y Orihime ya se habían perdido completamente.

-Kurosaki-kun, vamos a nadar –pidió Hime tomándolo de la mano e invitándolo irresistiblemente a acompañarla

-Vamos pues Inoue, solo que no te sueltes. Recuerda que no sabes nadar –le dijo el Shinigami Sustituto comenzando a meterse en el agua con ella

Orihime inmediatamente se sonrojo por tener al chico sosteniéndola por la cintura, causando un contacto placentero con sus cuerpos, uno jodidamente exquisito. Con el agua llegándoles hasta el pecho, Ichigo se decidió por aferrarla a su cuerpo mientras se dirigía a unas rocas cercanas para poder apoyarse.

-No te asustes Hime, te tengo –le hablo dulcemente al oído

-No hay problemas Ichigo… ya lo se –respondió de igual forma

Para ambos, todo aquel juego de llamarse por su nombre y a la vez por su apellido les encantaba de sobremanera, ya que así confundían a sus amigos y los hacían dudar de su relación. Pero definitivamente era una que ya estaba mas que declarada.

Era una realidad.

Acercando su pelvis a la del chico, Orihime pudo notar una descarga recorrerla salvajemente, al igual que él, quien ya estaba mas que duro por tenerla tan expuesta solo ante él.

-Ichigo… aquí… es peligroso… si nos descubren…

-Si nos descubren ellos ya lo saben, no es de esperar que resista tanto sin tener sexo con mi novia ¿Cierto? –declaro haciéndola sonrojarse aun mas

-Lo… se… pero –dudosa intentaba resistirse a una fuerza que ya la había vencido y dominado por completo.

-Pero… si no quieres no –dijo soltándola un poco, causando que ella se hundiera unos centímetros en el agua.

Sin pensarlo un segundo más, Hime lo tomo fuertemente por el cuello y sumergió su rostro en su pecho asustada, liberando una gran sonrisa de triunfo en el astuto Kurosaki.

-¡Noooo!... Ichigo no me sueltes, por favor –pidió ya un poco aterrada

Delicadamente beso sus labios, tomando su rostro y acercando más sus cuerpos, haciendo que Hime perdiera su autocontrol y se dejara guiar por la liberación del placer que su novio le propiciaba.

Ichigo recargo a Orihime sobre la base de rocas. Eran un poco duras pero no incomodas, mientras sus manos comenzaban a desatar los tirantes que sujetaban su bikini superior. Al sentir los movimientos tan calculados que Ichigo tenia, se limito a disfrutar lo ocurrido, como muchas otras veces, como aquella su primera vez y, como todas aquellas que les faltaban aun.

-Nunca cambiaras… ciertamente… Ichi-go… aaahhh –la pelinaranja gemía mientras el Kurosaki la había despojado del bikini completo, justo como una ola que llega imprevista en el mar. Pero en este caso, solo se trataba de un joven que moría por follar con su novia en el increíble paraíso acuático.

-Sabes que… cuando te necesito… n-no pue-do… controlarme Hime –dijo acercándose a su oído, sujetando el perfecto cuerpo de la princesa que ahora estaba desnuda y mojada con el exquisito liquido salado.

-Ha-hazlo Ichigo… por favor… aaahhh… yo t-te necesitoooo –gimió mordiendo sus labios, abrazando mas al chico Shinigami para que le embistiera

-Lo que ordenes… Hime –sonrió pícaramente y bajando su traje de baño quedando listo para penetrarla.

Tomando las caderas de esa Diosa ojigris, nuevamente se introdujo para saborear el Universo completo con ella, para romper las barreras que les impedían ser uno solo y viajar a una estrella para hacer el amor ahí. Asegurando que donde fuese, únicamente se querían el uno al otro, porque así era y así seria.

Recorriendo como agua, Ichigo resbalaba sus manos por el curvilíneo cuerpo y figura de ella, mordiendo tan solo lo suficiente para dejar su rastro. Deleitándose con el sabor de su piel combinado con la sal en sus labios, sus enormes senos, cuello, toda ella. Era casi como cuando estaban sudados después de llevar mas de una hora en estarla embistiendo con fuerza. Ese sofocantemente magnifico olor que lo embriagaba y le desesperaba, porque no podía estar más dentro de ella.

Conforme toda esa frustración y excitación los llenaba mas y mas, logrando que todo el ser de los jóvenes los poseyese y arrancara sus deseos mas oscuros para transformarlos en la lujuria pura que rompe toda cadena de pureza y la reemplaza con placer que libera el cuerpo.

Se dieron cuenta que ya no había marcha atrás.

-Ahh… Ichi… gooo… yo… t-te a-amo… tee am-moo… Ichigoo… -decía la princesa pelinaranja cuando sus pechos fueron tomados y masajeados con las fuertes manos de su novio, quien además devoraba su cuello como un vampiro que encuentra a su doncella.

Con más profundidad, el chico le embestía duramente. Porque Ichigo no era un simple chico, uno cualquiera y, como siempre, tenía excelentes cualidades que lo definían como un hombre perfecto.

Era alto, fuerte, con una voz profunda y seductora, una mirada que te envuelve y desnuda tu alma, con cuerpo de Dioses que mereciera ser esculpido como en la antigua Grecia y ser mostrado a la humanidad. Pero su novia, para mala suerte del mundo entero, era celosa y no lo compartiría con nadie. Aquel chico Shinigami de 17 años le pertenecía y lo estaba demostrando al unirse con él, al ser salvajemente penetrada en su intimidad sólo y únicamente por él.

Sumergida Hime en sus pensamientos, el joven ojicafé le penetraba alocadamente, no era que se aprovechara, sino que contenerse era imposible, ni siquiera lo intentaba porque conocía bien el resultado. Incluso en su primera vez fue tan brusco y agresivo como ahora. El rompimiento del himen fue instantáneo y su clímax fue exquisito.

Pero ahora intentaban disfrutarlo un poco más; gozarse y mantener su unión lo más profundo que pudiera llegar al cuerpo que tenia esa calidez endemoniada.

-Hi-Hime… aaahhh… Himee –suspiraba roncamente al seguir en su acto el Kurosaki

Ahora todo se detenía, no había tiempo ni existía remordimiento. Eso simplemente era vivir… como un buen final y buen principio, como el calor del sol en verano y el intenso frio que hace en navidad.

Con solo unos movimientos mas cerca de su venida. Ichigo gozo su clímax junto al de su novia, pareciendo que bajaban hasta el abismo mas profundo del mar. El momento que experimentaban fue tan magnifico como muchos otros.

Nuevamente Hime estaba jadeante y rendida ante él, quien presionaba sus cuerpos para tener contacto con sus senos mojados y húmedos, no por saliva o sudor, ahora era el mar. Besando sus labios dejando escapar los gemidos que liberaba de vez en cuando para aumentar su placer. Sosteniendo firmemente su cintura y pegándola duramente contra las rocas (pro no lo suficiente como para lastimarla), mientras ella lo envolvía tan excitantemente por su cadera con esas piernas perfectas, suaves y tersas, lo hacia perderse completamente haciéndolo quedar a la deriva de ella.

Mordió con satisfacción el cuello de Inoue, haciendo mas profundas las ya notorias diversas marcas rojizas y quizá moretones que había en su cuerpo y perfecta piel pálida, causándole un poco de angustia (no molestia) por lo que pensaran sus amigos. Molestándolos y haciéndoles comentarios incómodos y comprometedores frente a su familia y demás compañeros.

-Ichi… aaahhh… Mmmm… -lastimosamente Hime no podía continuar, el máximo de su placer la estaba abarcando.

-Lo se… ya casi… aahhh… te-termina… mos Hime –calmo un poco a su novia.

Después de todo, ella tampoco deseaba parar su momento, ya que llevaban poco más de una semana sin sexo, debido a causas de escuela y trabajo. Maldiciendo que aparecieran tantos estúpidos Hollows y tuvieran que ir a matarlos, arruinándoles el momento ya comenzado o por iniciar.

_**-FLASHBACK**_

_-Ichigo… aaahh… ¿E-estas s-seguro? –pregunto la chica acalorada teniendo a su novio sobre ella, haciéndola retroceder hasta tocar la suave cama mientras paseaba sus manos levantando su blusa, besando su cuello y subiendo hasta sus labios._

_Recostándola suavemente estaba totalmente inquieto por tomarla. Ichigo no respondía, sólo se concentraba en los gemidos que producía en ella._

_-E-entiendo… -lo único que alcanzo a pronunciar antes de que Ichigo le arrancara (prácticamente) la ropa, dejándola solo en una muy coqueta lencería._

_-Hime, amo toda tu lencería pero… esta es nueva –reconoció de inmediato_

_Preparándose a retirar lo último de sus cuerpos (no crean que Hime no hizo nada), ya que Orihime también se había desecho de la camisa y pantalones del chico. Ahora Ichigo estaba realmente erecto por ella, y la pelinaranja estaba completamente mojada por sus incontrolables fluidos._

_Ichigo sabía esto; la acerco para saborear su piel expuesta y cuando se decidió a bajarle las bragas… su estúpido Daiko estaba sonando, dando señal de que debía ir a pesar de que en estos momentos desease lo contrario._

_-Ichi… aaahhh… Ichi… -le hablo su novia para que atendiese su llamado. Él sabia claramente que Hime no gemía por las sensaciones de placer._

_Con molestia y enfado dejo de besar a Orihime, se separo un poco y con un gesto de desagrado por la inoportuna interrupción se levanto de la cama. Saco la insignia de su pantalón, el cual se encontraba botado en un rincón lejos de Ichigo (__**N/A:**__ De no ser por el fuerte sonido que liberaba su Daiko, no lo habría encontrado)._

_-¡Maldición! –exclamo enojado y volviéndose a vestir -¿Por qué rayos suenas ahora? –seguía furioso ahora buscando a Kon._

_Ingresando el alma mod. (__**N/A:**__ Espero a que Hime se cambiara), no dejando que nadie a parte de él y mucho menos Kon la encontrara semi-desnuda. _

_Nunca, jamás._

_Por el simple hecho de que la amaba y ahora traía puesta una increíblemente magnifica lencería nueva sólo para él._

_Cuando su espíritu salió y Kon ahora sustituía a Ichigo. Él en Shinigami se llevo a Orihime en brazos, aun enfadado pero al menos disfrutando el cargar a su novia, ya que esa no fue su noche pero…_

_Ya llegarían más… pronto._

_**-FIN FLASHBACK**_

Ahora siendo la culminación de su goce total, Inoue rendida y sumisa a su rey grito sin cuidado el nombre de él mientras Ichigo se liberaba por completo vaciándose en su interior.

-Lo… siento Hime –se disculpaba por el daño que pudiera haber causado

-No… e-estoy bien… n-no pasa nada –le respondió sonriendo sonrojada y tomando su cabeza colocándola sobre sus senos

-Me gusta cuando haces eso… ¿Regresamos? –pregunto ahora mas tranquilo, saliendo de ella y besando sus labios

-Regresemos –dijo sonriendo volviendo a besarlo

Con ayuda del Shinigami Sustituto, Inoue termino de colocarse por segunda vez en ese día su bikini. Ichigo de nuevo sostuvo a la chica por la cintura para llevarla hasta la orilla de la playa, sin dejar de sentir su tersa, suave y antojable piel en cada instante.

-Llegamos Hime –anuncio colocándola a salvo sobre tierra.

-Arigatou Kuro… -pero su frase se vio interrumpida por los sorpresivos y expertos labios de él.

-Dejémoslo solo en Ichigo… me canse de jugar –hablo sujetando su mano y dirigiéndose hasta sus amigos

Apenada pero emocionada, siguió a su novio con alegría sin notar las consecuencias de lo que acababa de hacer con él. Al llegar hasta su destino los demás se quedaron fijos sobre ellos.

-I-Ichigo… tu e-e In-noue –trataba Rukia de comprender la situación. A pesar de que era algo que ya sospechaba, comprobarlo realmente fue un impacto.

-Si ¿Y que enana?... ¿Algún problema? –afirmo el joven ojicafé

Todos los sorprendidos rompieron con el tenso momento soltando sonoras risas, aliviando el corazón de la pareja examinada y sintiéndose libres de poder anunciarlo.

-Hey y… ¿Se cuidaron? –pregunto Renji dirigiéndose a Ichigo. Ante esto él tenia cara de no comprender la situación a la que se refería.

-Si, que pasa si Orihime termina embarazada a esta edad tan temprana aunque… claro que me gustaría conocer al bebe –menciono Rangiku con gesto divertido

-¿Be…be? –pregunto Hime con la misma confusión

-Ichigo –dijo con asombro Hisagi

-Ichigo idiota –se rio Rukia

-Bien ya dejen de hablar estupideces, como si nunca hubieran visto una pareja. Si hasta la insoportable de Rukia sale con Renji –comento Ichigo un tanto enfadado

Pero cuando sus palabras cedieron y bajo la mirada hasta la muy callada Orihime, descubrió que… definitivamente eran muy notorias todas esas marcas rojizas con forma de dedos que se tornaban sobre su blanca piel, además de mordiscos y diminutos moretones que repentinamente habían aparecido.

Ante el descubrimiento, ambos jóvenes protagonistas de la escena se sonrojaron a su máximo mientras Ichigo intentaba cubrir a su novia para que no notaran mas las vergonzosas marcas, que al parecer también estaban en él, solo que menos visibles.

-Que apasionados… nunca creí eso de ti Orihime pero… me siento feliz –lloraba Rangiku de emoción –No le habrás hecho mas daño ¿Cierto Ichigo? –observo al Shinigami

-¡Claro que no! Nunca la lastimaría –se apresuro a responder muy seguro

Claramente toda esa situación se había convertido en un gran malentendido, causando muchas miradas, sonrisas y pensamientos de acuerdo a lo presenciado, además de cientos de burlas por parte de sus "buenos amigos".

El día termino rápidamente, lleno de más risas, juegos y mucha diversión para todos, pero sobre todo para los pelinaranjas, quienes lograron hacer algo más que pasar el tiempo con sus amigos. Habían logrado compartir juntos la maravillosa playa y hacer el amor en ella.

Todos se retiraron cansados del magnifico lugar. Ichigo se acerco a Orihime antes de subir a los vehículos y le susurro en el oído…

-La próxima vez, debes traer algo para cubrirte

Sonrojándola fácilmente, comprendió el significado de las palabras de su novio, dándole a entender que aquel día de verano era especial para ambos y por ellos no era un error lo que hacían, después de todo… un gran día de verano como aquel siempre podrían repetirlo…

**FIN**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAMIO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Wii… acabe, espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho al igual que yo y también los haya hecho reír… después subo actualizaciones, la que mas me interesa y estoy terminando es la de _Adán Y Eva_… cuídense y pronto habrá mas Lemmon.

**¿**Review**?**... n.n

Por cierto, un anuncio rápido… mi Review No. 100 fue…

_**hisis-chan:**__ Gracias por tu apoyo y dedicación a leerme y dejarme un comentario_

Y también gracias a todos ustedes por siempre apoyar a esta loca que quiere divertirlos y animarlos, en verdad gracias que es por ustedes que escribo XD…


End file.
